


A Bunch of Novandy Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the tin. Request open, just comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Everything feels terrible" (the 6-0 6-1 match comfort fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction, no disrespect intended.

_“this is me breaking down the door_  
 _coming home to you_  
 _this is me with the flowers in my hand_  
 _and the hand written love letters_  
 _and every thing that made me think of you on the way here"_

_~Mikayla Oglesby, 10-06-14_

The hotel room was dark, with only light from the television to illuminate it. Andy watched the screen disinterestedly - some over the top reality show - none of it was registered inside his brain. In his mind eye, he could only see his match against Federer. Could have, should have, would have, he played and replayed different scenarios of that game.

But no matter how much he thought of it, Andy couldn't imagine any different outcome.

He rubbed his eyes. _I should get some rest,_ he thought. But just as he stood up, someone was banging on the door.

The lcd clock on the nightstand showed that it was 12.46. Briefly, Andy thought if it was some kind of emergency. Taking a few steps, he walked to the door and opened it.

It was the person he expected the least to see. Novak Djokovic, in flesh, right in front of him.

And he hold a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"You came here in the middle of the night just to give me flowers?" Andy asked dazedly. Everything seemed a bit surreal for his brain.

"No, a fan gave it to me on my way here," he said, but still, he thrusted the flowers onto Andy, effectively pushing him inside the room, and Novak stepped in and shut the door.

He then hugged Andy really tight, trapping the flowers between them.

Andy thought of pushing him away, of throwing the flowers on his face and shouting at him that he didn't need to be consoled.

But he didn't.

He buried his face on Novak's neck, and if Novak felt his shirt getting warm and wet, he didn't say a thing.


	2. T'was a strange night (that one time Roger withdrew from ATP World Tour Final)

He wasn't really sure what was going on. One moment he was playing Mario Kart, then suddenly he was in his car, driving to O2 to play an exhibition match against Novak. He had been beaten (again), got hit by a ball girl's ball, played doubles with the legends...

Andy had never had so much fun in awhile.

He went into the locker room with a smile on his face, when Novak came in.

"Hey," Novak smiled. "I just want to say I'm glad you're here. It was a fun match."

"Anything to keep the angry mob at bay," Andy grinned.

"I was hoping..." Novak looked away from him, "I was actually hoping that I would face you today. Not like this, though."

Andy was a bit surprised to hear that, but then he smiled.

Novak offered his fist. "Next time?"

"Next time," Andy agreed and hit his fist. "Oh, and before I forgot," he pulled Novak into a headlock, "congratulation, you bastard!" and planted a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek.


	3. And Baby Makes Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [krisherdown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown). It got a bit angsty, I hope you don't mind?

"Come help me change diapers."

That was what Novak said as soon as Andy picked up the phone.

"What? No! No way," Andy answered without thinking.

"Come on, don't you want to see Stefan?"

"Not for the price of that, thank you."

"Beside Jelena is going out with her friends, it's her girls time or something."

"..."

"Don't you want to see me?"

Andy did want to see him.

So he went.

The first thing he realised about Novak was the bag under his eyes.

The second was, how happy he looked.

"Come on," Novak hooked his hand around Andy's arm, dragging him to the nursery. To Andy's relief, Stefan was sleeping. "He's my angel," Novak said as he held the baby.

And looking at him, suddenly Andy realised.

His Novak, Andy's Novak, was gone.

All of this time, there was a part of Andy's heart that was kept live by the fire of hope. Hope that someday, after tennis, they would finally be able to be together. Hope that someday, Novak would be his.

Just by one look, that part had been ripped away from his heart, and the emptiness that remained ached.

"Do you want to hold him?" Novak asked him, ignorant of his broken heart. "No, I," Andy looked away, "I probably should go."

"But you just arrived," Novak frowned. Then a moment of understanding flashed on his face. He put the baby back on his crib.

"Are you jealous of the baby, Andy?" he walked closer to the Scot.

"What? That's not. Novak..."

"Ssh," Novak hushed, then leaned and kissed Andy.

A whirlwind of emotions blew inside Andy's chest. He should push him away, should tell him that this relationship can not continue, should just dash and run the hell away right at that moment.

But Andy was weak.

Andy was weak, so he kissed back instead.


End file.
